Concrete Angel
by cenaslover
Summary: Trish has been beat by her mom for as long as she can remember. Will Trish be able to make the abuse stop herself, or will fate intervene?


**A/N:** Hey, everybody. This is a oneshot. It's based on the song Concrete Angel. Some of the scenes in the story are from the video, but I'm also adding my own lines and stuff like that to make it longer. And if you don't like it, then DON'T review.

**Characters:** Trish Stratus, AJ Styles, and an Original Character that plays her mom

**Summary:** Trish has been beat by her mom for as long as she can remember. Will Trish be able to make the abuse stop herself, or will fate intervene?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Trish or AJ. If I did AJ and Trish would be together in real life. But I do own Sara. I don't own the song either, it's owned by Martina McBride.

* * *

**Concrete Angel**

"Mom?" Trish asked carefully walking up to her mom.

"What do you want!" Her mom screamed, which made Trish jump.

"I… I was just wondering if maybe you could drive me to school today. I walk everyday and it's raining." Trish said quietly.

"No. You can walk, it's not going to kill you, it's only water. Now get the fuck out of my face." Her mom said waving her away.

"But mom…" Trish's mom cut her off when she grabbed Trish's arms as hard as she possibly could and squeezed them.

"I said no you stupid bitch!" Her mom said pushing her to the floor.

Trish quickly scrambled to her feet and ran out of the house.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

As Trish walked to school she saw a bunch of kids and their mom's saying goodbye so they could go to school. The mom's of all the other kids all seemed so loving and caring. She only wished her life could be like that.

She hated hearing from kids about how annoying their parents are, or how their parents never let them do anything. She just wants to scream at them, _"At least they care enough about you to be overprotective and annoying! At least they love you!"_

They didn't understand how easy they had it. None of them knew what it was like to be in Trish's shoes. She had been beat by her mother since her father died when she was five, and she was seven now.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel._

Her mother had blamed her for the death of her father. He had gone out late at night to get Trish's friend so she could stay over, and a drunk driver had ran a red light and crashed into him. He died instantly.

Ever since then her mother had abused everyday and night.

When she was sitting in class she knew that everybody could see the bruises on her arms that her mother left this morning when she had asked for a ride to school. Trish noticed her teacher walking down the aisles looking at the spelling work that the students were working on. The teacher came to Trish's desk and saw the bruises.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Trish quietly sat at a picnic table watching all the kids playing kickball and tag. Suddenly a dark haired boy sat down next to her. "Hi, I'm AJ." He introduced. "What's your name?"

"Trish." She replied simply.

"Don't I know you? Don't you live in the building right across from mine?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. I've seen you around a few times."

He nodded and smiled. Then he heard his name being called. "I gotta go. I'll see you around." He said smiling again, as he walked away.

Trish smiled too, and thought, "He's really nice. And cute."

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Later that night Trish was leaning on the windowsill of the window in her bedroom and was talking to AJ who was doing the same. Their bedroom windows were right across from each other.

"Do you want to come and hang out with me and my friends tomorrow after school?" He asked hopefully.

"I can't. My mom won't let me." She whispered.

"Oh." He said trying to hide the disappointment on his face and in his voice.

Suddenly Trish's bedroom door was slammed open and her mother walked in. She walked right up to Trish and started to hit, kick, and punch her over and over again. Her mother didn't care if AJ was watching, she kept going.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

AJ watched helplessly as tears fell from his eyes. He could hear Trish screaming and crying, and then the screaming and crying completely stopped. He quickly ran to the telephone and called 911, hoping it wasn't to late.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

AJ stood with his mother and father and listened to the priest say how much Trish meant and how she would never be forgotten. He looked down at the tombstone and read it to himself, "Trish Stratus, 1999-2006."

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

He sighed and let the tears fall from his eyes. Her mother may not haveloved her, but he always would.

**A/N: Hey, what do you guys think? Let me know. Thanks.**


End file.
